iHomecoming Nightmare
by fun-sizedmonkey11
Summary: Sam-centric Seddie angst. Carly has been spending a lot of time with Wendy lately, often leaving Sam behind. But when Carly ditches Sam and ends up ruining her senior homecoming weekend will a certain nub make her feel better?


Author's Note: so I came up with this after a very similar thing happened to me this week. Sam and Carly are ooc in this story, don't like that? Don't read it then.

Disclaimer: no I don't own icarly, I just am an innocent seddie fan. I do own the plotline however because it happened to me.

Sam was sitting babysitting one night when she got a text from her mother.

Hey r u going to homecoming this year?

Sam thought for a minute. It was true that homecoming was just over a week away. While she and Carly had never discussed going this year, they were seniors and it was their last chance. So Sam texted her mom back.

Idk. I should probably figure that out

Sam only had the time to go dress shopping that weekend. She would be busy the entire homecoming week. When she was done babysitting she went home and crashed, excited for homecoming, she knew Carly would want to go.

The next morning

"Hey Carly!" Sam yelled at her best friend as she came around the corner toward their lockers

"Hey Sam. What's up?" Carly asked wondering why her best friend was so excited

"Are you planning on going to homecoming this year?" Sam finally asked

"No" Carly said as if it was a no brainer. Sam's smile immediately dropped "I was gonna go with Cameron but since we're not talking anymore I don't wanna go."

"Oh" Sam said disappointed "It's our senior year, though. I thought that you would wanna go with me and I guess Freddork could tag along too."

"Maybe." Carly sighed

"Well I need to know. I only have this weekend to go dress shopping." Sam complained

"Let's go shopping then, I'll decide while we're shopping." Carly attempted to compromise

"No. I don't wanna get a dress then have you decide you don't want to go."

"Let's hang out that night instead. I don't wanna be reminded of Cameron, so let's just hang out." Carly suggested

"Ok" Sam agreed still disappointed

A few days later

The past few days had gone on uneventful. ICarly was done on it's usual night, Sam tortured Freddie, Carly scolded Sam. Nothing out of the norm. Carly had never mentioned Saturday night again, but Sam didn't think anything of it. Homecoming week started off great. Everyone wore pajamas on Monday. Tuesday came and that was nerd day. Sam had told Freddie to come as himself. Sam looked hilarious, but Carly looked more like a sexy nerd. Not the full on nerd outfit Sam had put together. Just before lunch Carly came up to Sam and was somewhat hyper.

"Um... Hey Carly. What's up?" Sam asked

"I might be going to homecoming." Carly said and Sam wanted to scream. Hadn't Carly just been determined not to go? She pretended to be happy though

"Really? Who with?"

"Wendy and Marie." Carly smiled and Sam wanted to scream. Carly had been spending a lot of time with Wendy lately, although she still said Sam was her 'number 1' best friend. Sam didn't even know who this Marie chick was.

"I thought we were going to hang out." Sam reminded Carly

"I know, that's why I didn't give them a for sure yes or no. I wanted to see if you still wanted to hang out on Saturday." Carly said and Sam relaxed a bit

"Well, I was planning on us hanging out that night." Sam stated

"Alright, I'll tell them I don't want to go. We'll hang out." Carly said and smiled

"Ok" Sam agreed

The rest of the day was normal for Sam. She beat up Freddie at lunch slept through Trig, went home and took a nap. She woke up to a new message from Carly

So I'm going

Confused since she had just woken up from a nap Sam texted back

Where?

She waited a few minutes and her phone vibrated again

Homecoming

Sam felt betrayed. Of course she wouldn't tell Carly that she was mad. So she texted back

Oh cool

R u mad? Carly asked

No. Sam lied

Sam was angry of course, but he managed to place the thought out of her mind. The rest of the week until Friday was uneventful. Friday was a half day and Sam was excited for the game that night. She didn't know if Carly was going or not. "Good morning ladies." Mrs. Acton, the girls' old teacher said hello

"Hey" Carly replied

"Are you guys going to the game tonight?" she asked them

"Yes" Sam replied

"You are going? Ok I'll go too!" Carly replied excitedly

A few minutes later

The girls were now sitting in Carly's first hour waiting for the bell to ring so Sam could go to class. When the bell rang Sam stood up and said to Carly as she was walking out "See you tonight!"

"Maybe!" Carly replied

Sam sighed "Yeah, whatever." she mumbled

A few hours later

School just ended and Sam needed to know if Carly was going or not. Of course she texted her.

So r u goin tonite or not?

A few minutes later Carly replied

Yeah, what time do u wanna meet there?

Bout 5?

Kay

Sam was happy. At least they would spend the game together.

Exactly 1 hour later

Sam sat in her house watching an old tv show. Her phone vibrated and she looked to see Carly had texted her.

Hey do u have anyone else u can meet at the game?

Sam became nervous, but then replied. Yea, probably

Kay, I'm going into downtown with Wendy tonite then.

Ok

Sam was beyond pissed. This was the second time this week Carly was blowing her off for Wendy. Sam really didn't know if she had anyone else she could go with. After a few minutes she texted Freddie, he was her last resort. A few minutes later he texted her back

U wanna go 2 the game with me? Where is the real Sam?

Carly blew me off and I got no one else 2 go with. So u in?

Kay, I'll c u there at 5

K, thanks nub

Maybe today won't be so bad. Sam thought happily

A few hours later at the game

"Thanks for coming dork." Sam giggled happy that she came

"Of course, you seemed sad and I didn't want my princess Puckett to be sad." he said and Sam blushed bright red

The game was going great. Sam had seen some of her other friends and they were all hanging out together. Ridgeway was winning 41-0. Suddenly Sam's phone started vibrating constantly. Sam thought it was her mom, but was surprised to see Wendy's number on her caller id.

"Hello." Sam answered

"Hiiii!" Carly yelled excitedly

"What's up?" Sam asked kinda annoyed because she wanted to get back to her friends

"Ok, you know how I'm going to homecoming tomorrow?" Carly asked and Sam rolled her eyes

"Yeah"

"Do you wanna go with me to get my hair done?" Carly asked excitedly.

Sam felt like she was being punched in the stomach "No."

"Why not?" Carly whined "So we could hang out!"

"I don't want to go." Sam replied

"Well, your just being bitchy!" Carly yelled angrily

"I'm being bitchy? Your being the bitch! I asked you to go to homecoming, but you didn't want to! So I was gonna hang our with you, when I could've gone with other friends! Then you decided to go with Wendy! And tonight, we were gonna come to the game, but you ditched me for Wendy again! And the fact that I don't want to be reminded that I'm not going to my senior homecoming, makes me a bitch? I don't think so. Go to hell Carly Shay!" Sam ranted and hung up the phone "Take me home nub!"

"Whoa, Sam. Don't let her get to you! If she's going to be like that, she's not worth it. Don't let her ruin your night." Freddie tried consoling Sam

"I don't care! Take me home!" Sam screamed and stormed off to Freddie's carFreddie felt so bad for Sam. Carly had become such a bitch in the last week, he knew Sam had to feel unwanted when that was far from the truth. He wanted Sam, he just didn't know how to tell her. As he was driving he glanced over and noticed a few tears streaming down Sam's face. She was really hurt, Sam never cried. Especially not around him. He followed her into her house determined to make sure she was ok.

"Why did you follow me?" Sam spat at him

"because I wanted to make sure you were ok." Freddie replied calmly

"You don't have to act like you care. I know that you don't give two shits about me either."

"But Sam, I do care about you. Much more than I should." he said as he stepped closer to her

"What do you me-" she started to ask but quickly found her lips busy when Freddie kissed her. When they broke apart she looked at him bewildered "What was that?"

"Me kissing you." Freddie stated matter of factly "Why don't we hang out tomorrow? Watch some movies, eat popcorn, and just have a good time. We don't need Carly anymore."

Sam smiled before kissing him again, knowing that this time she wouldn't be stood up.

The end?

So that was my story of the past few weeks. In general that is the most of what happened, except there was no happy ending. I'm missing my senior homecoming tonight and the above story is why. The question mark on the end is because I'm not sure if my homecoming nightmare is over. If something happens on Monday, there may be another chapter. Stay tuned to find out. 


End file.
